merlin_character_makerfandomcom-20200214-history
Amara Pendragon
Princess Amara Pendragon of Camelot is the twin sister of Arthur Pendragon. She is the daughter of Uther Pendragon and Ygraine de Bois, and fiancée of Sir Gwaine. She is half-sister to Morgana Pendragon, and sister-in-law and best friend to Guinevere Pendragon. She is a sorceress, who's only power is over life and death. She disliked her father's cruelty towards Magic, and actually found it rather fascinating and sometimes beuatiful. However, she always remained faithful to him and to her brother. She does not like titles, and does not like that most people treat her as if she is 'delicate'. She has excellent aim, and her weapon of choice is a bow and arrows that once belonged to her mother. She is linked to the cup of life, and acts as it's energy source, showing she has a stong heart. Biography Early Life Amara was born in Camelot to Uther and Ygraine Pendragon, with the help of the Sorceress Nimueh. She was born one minute after her brother, Arthur. Ygraine was barren and incabable of conceving a child, so a despertae Uther sought out the help of Nimueh. However, as Nimueh used the power over life and death for Arthur and Amara to be born, a sacrfice had to be made, and Ygraine died giving birth to the twins. But, her death only accounted for Arthur to be born, not Amara. Amara was, in fact, not considered anyones child by the Druids, but the child of The Cup Of Life. This is because no payment was needed for her birth, and she would eventually become 'the cup itself'. Series One Series Two Series Three When Sir Leon returned from the patrol that had apparently 'all been killed', she was overjoyed, but couldn't help feeling like she had known he was alive all along. Amara acompanied Arthur and Merlin on the search for the Cup Of Life. When they were captured by the slave trader, Jarl, Amara was kept with him instead of in the dungeons as he thought she was 'beautiful'. She was surprised but happy to see Gwaine again, but deeply concerned when he and Arthur had to fight. She managed to grab her weapons when they escaped. When they found the cup, she felt pulled towards it, and as though it should stay in the Druid's hands. "The cup it's self is more powerful than you can imagine." - Iseldir to Amara. When they lost the cup, she felt scared, although she did not know why. As Arthur developed a fever from the poisoned arrow, she became very concerned annd worried for him, and struggled to sleep. But, with Gwaine next to her, stroking her arm, she managed to. When the immortal army was made, Amara suffered a sharp pain in her chest. After Arthur woke up and they journied back to Camelot, she was deeply upset to see how it had been left. Once they found Gaius, she, Gwaine and Elyan left for the forest where they began to hide out. A week later, Amara had found out about her fathers lie, Morgana's true parentage and her betrayal. She was not as affected as this as Arthur was. She was very happy when Gwen and Leon made it to the cave, and also when Lancelot arrived with his friend Percival. (She grew rather embarrased - something she didn't usually do - when Percival kissed her hand, showing she was attracted to him. This annoyed Gwaine considerably). Amara sat in-between Arthur and Merlin at the round table, and promised to follow him wherever he led her. When they reached Camelot, she went with Arthur, Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Elyan to free the prisoners and find her father. She was deeply upset to find Uther badly shaken and in a hopless state. Series Four Series Five Personality and Traits "If you've got a problem with me, I'd much rather you say it to my face than behind my back. After all, how is it going to change if I do not know what it is that is the issue?" - Amara to 'Sir Oswald' (actually Dagr). Amara is selfless, devoted and loving towards her friends and family, and would happily lay down her life for those whom she cared about. She is also rather stubborn at times, but knows how to accept things that she cannot change. She is kind and caring, and is not affraid of public displays of affection, (shown clearly when Gwaine left Camelot and she kissed his cheek at the gate). She is honourable, has a strong sense of duty and tries to be fair in what she does. She is not affraid to speak up in public for what she believes to be right, and would (on occasion) speak up against Uther's judgement. She listens to others, and likes to know peoples opinions of her, but if they are bad, she does not let it affect her. She is brave and willing, and has a true heart. Amara is capable of great love, shown when she willingly takes an arrow for Percivall. She is also able to show great emotions, as when he was enchanted by the Lamia, she spent a night crying with Gwen - She knew Gwaine didn't really care for Lamia, but it hurt her non-the-less. Amara is much mor accepting of Magic than both her brother and father, and actually finds it quite fascinating. This is shown when she discovers Merlin's secret, and asks him questions about it instead of telling her father. She hates to see people suffering because of it: things caused by magic and sorcerers being burnt. When she, (along with Arthur), found out that they were born of Magic, she did not let it affect her. She did not show any hatred towards her father, nor did she change the way she acted around him. Instead, she felt slightly disgusted with herslef, feeling like she stole life from her mother. She is connected to the cup of life, and is it's power source. From this, she can access the power over life and death, but it uses a lot of her energy. At the bridge, Grettir refered to her as 'Grace', showing that she was very elegant. Abilities and Belongings Abilities= '' '"She might look delicate, but she packs a punch." - Arthur to Merlin when he sees Amara train for the first time. Amara has amazing aim and eyesight, so is a master with a bow and arrow or a Crossbow (and can throw things like daggers and knives precisely). This makes her an excellent hunter, and she can kill a rabbit in the dark by seeing it's eyes shimmer. She is also a master swordsman, drawing with Arthur in many competitions and practices. She can take on more than one person at once, and is shown to be fearless when it comes to battles, or one-on-one combat. She is very fast, agile and rather small, all of which give her an advatage in a fight. Amara is also shown to 'pack a punch', and has some hand-to-hand combat skills as well. She is a good strategist and a strong leader like her brother; he often asks her to check through his plans to decide whether she would do the same. Amara is a skilled rider. Able to cross various terrain at many speeds, she shows amazing tallent in this area. She has exceptional balance, being able to shoot with her bow and arrows while galloping through woodland. ''Belongings=''' *Bow and Arrows - gifted to her by her father when she was crowned Princess Of Camelot. They once belonged to her mother. *Sword - gifted to her by her brother on her sixteenth birthday *Dagger Appearance ''"You are so much like your mother." - Uther to Amara. Irina has light blonde hair that is wavy and reaches the bottom of her brests. She had a side fringe that parts to the left. Her eyes are bluey-grey and her skin is pale. She has a square face and a slender, hour-glass figure. She is the same height as Gwen. She shares more features with her mother than her father, having the same colour hair, skin and the same face shape as her. She is very beautiful, and attracts the attention of many men. This causes Arthur to be over-protective of her, and Gwaine to be very jealous at times. Relationships